


Rewrite

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: I'm trying to make the recent pregnancy scenes a fraction more believable. Does what it says on the tin. Really for myself, rather than anyone else, but thought I'd share anyway.





	1. 12th April

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I can’t do this shit any more. I’m going to rewrite the scenes, to try and hit the main plot points ED are still going for, but so they make a shred more sense on a character level. It feels like ED has forgotten who the hell these characters actually are, just for this baby story line. Yes, I’m bitter and pissed off, so I’m deciding to do something about it. Won’t be chronological, but I’ll date each chapter. Hope someone enjoys it!

Ross’s swagger was just plain annoying.

“Five grand,” he said. “Make this little problem go away, and make me keep my mouth shut.”

“I’m not paying you a penny,” Robert said in disbelief. “Not my problem.”

“Why don’t I tell Aaron exactly what I saw, then let him decide if it’s his problem or not?” Ross said, moving behind the bar. Robert reached out to grab his arm, making Ross smirk at him. “Thought so. Pay up _daddy_.”

“You tell Aaron a thing, and I’ll make a call to the police.”

“Saying what?” Ross asked with a laugh.

“Officer,” Robert mimicked. “It’s the strangest thing, but I’ve remembered who _shot me_!” Robert hissed the last two words, trying to make his point. He could see Ross reevaluating quickly.

“None of which will make Aaron forget what I could tell him,” Ross said. “Is it worth it? Worth the risk? Five grand, and I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“I pay you, you’ll never stop,” Robert said. “I might decide it’s worth the risk in telling Aaron the truth. See how he reacts. Then I’ll have no reason to keep you out of prison, will I?”

“I could drop Andy right in it,” Ross said.

“Andy isn’t here,” Robert countered. “Don’t push me too far.”

“Five grand. Lips closed,” Ross pushed. Robert didn’t know what to do as Ross walked away, though the panic was starting to set in. He guessed he’d just wait. See who blinked first.


	2. 11th April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells Rebecca to get an abortion.

“You forced me into an abortion,” Rebecca said tearfully.

“Don’t rewrite history,” Robert said loudly. “I suggested an abortion, but I wasn’t the only one thinking it. Yeah, it would have seriously screwed my life up, but what about yours? You said you didn’t want to be a mother. You said you couldn’t do this to Chrissie, betray your sister like that. It was a decision we both made, it’s not my fault you’re feeling guilty about it now, a few years down the line.”

“How can you be so…”

“What, realistic?” Robert said in disbelief. “You were devastated at the time, you couldn’t believe how we could both do this to Chrissie. You knew Lawrence and Chrissie would have thrown you out, It just suits you now to forget it, because life’s moved on.”

“Robert, stop being so… thoughtless,” she said, shaking her head.

“The entire thing was thoughtless!” Robert shouted. “How did you expect this to play out any differently? You were a screw, because you were there and I was seriously pissed. If you didn’t want to sleep with me, you could always have walked out.”

“Robert! Going over the past doesn’t help me get out of this mess right now!” she said, close to tears. “I went through hell after that abortion, it messed with my head so much! Why do you think I stayed away from Chrissie for so long? I didn’t need the reminder!”

“What, and you think it’ll be better now, do you?” Robert asked. “I’m never leaving Aaron, me and you is never going to happen.”

“I could tell him,” Rebecca said, drying her tears on the back of her hand. “That’d ruin your perfect little plan, wouldn’t it?”

“You have no idea what I’m really capable of,” Robert said, voice dangerous. “It’s in your best interests to find out. So, get an abortion, for both of us.” Robert walked out.


	3. 12th April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert convinces Aaron to go away with him to see Liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert looked so uncomfortable during this scene last night that I don't believe Aaron wouldn't have picked up on it.

“Woah, slow down,” Aaron said, holding his hand up as if to stop Robert from running away with himself. “What’re you talking about, Mauritius?”

“Yeah, a holiday sounds good doesn’t it?” Robert said, speaking quickly. He needed to get away from here, now.

“Sandra’s in hospital, it’s not exactly a honeymoon,” Aaron said, frowning at him. “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Robert said in his innocent voice that fooled no one.

“You’ve been twitchy and… shifty for at least a couple of days,” Aaron said. “You were late to my counselling, I know something’s wrong. Tell me.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Robert said. It didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears. “Okay, look, I’ve been… trying to handle a lot of stuff with you locked up. Two businesses, Liv, the new house, trying to make time to see you and rearrange everything else, and I’ve not been sleeping well either when you were in prison.” Robert spluttered to a stop and sighed. “I just think a few days away from here could be good for us. What do you think?”

Aaron looked at him, but his eyes had gone softer. He had known that it had been difficult for Robert while he was in prison.

“Not sure my probation officer’ll be delighted,” Aaron mumbled.

“Don’t know unless you ask,” Robert said fairly. “You need to be there for your family, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“All right, I’ll make a call,” Aaron said. “If it’s what you need.” 

“You’d love to see Liv too,” Robert said.

“Yeah, I would,” Aaron agreed. Robert smiled at him and nodded as Aaron picked up his phone again, presumably to check with his probation officer.


End file.
